


ABC Blocks

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: Shiro thought he could impress his friend, Sendak, by showing him his ABC’s.





	ABC Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> _commission for flick._

Shiro was silent as he played with an unmistakable Naruto doll he brought from home. He was the only child playing by himself on the colorful mats, keeping himself busy as he played out a scene that was most likely from the latest Naruto episode he got to watch before being dropped off at daycare. 

His scene was cut short when three blocks were dropped before his feet. Startling him before he recognized the three clawed toes of Sendak, a Galran cub he met a few days ago.

“Do you know your ABC’s?” Sendak purred out, quickly taking a seat across from Shiro.

Setting his doll to rest against his side, Shiro picked up a block and looked it over briefly until he came to the English side. The block displaying a big B. 

“Mhm! I can sing all the way to S!” Shiro explained proudly, puffing out his little chest and patting it. That grabbed Sendak’s attention judging by how his ears fluttered. Shiro only grinned, thinking he had impressed the boy, and quickly rearranged the pile to show off what he knew.

Sendak stared down at the little row of three blocks with a displeased face when Shiro finished.

“That’s wrong” his voice was blunt before Shiro watched furred clawed hands take the blocks he displayed neatly and turned them around to some symbols he didn’t know anything about and rearranged them in an order he knew not to be ABC’s.

“That’s ABC’s, Shiro.” Sendak hummed, grinning. Shiro noticed the fur around his neck fluffed up, probably happy he fixed his ‘mistake’.

Shiro stared down at the weird symbols, quickly shaking his head before ripping one block away and turning it until it had a “C” which he held up to show Sendak. “That’s a C, not a scribble.” he whined, pouting.

He watched as Sendak’s fur flattened before Sendak forced the block away from him and turned it to the side that displayed the same letter but in Galran. “That’s a C, A...B...C” Sendak pointed to each before giving a dramatic point to the block in his hands. 

“Nuh ah! That’s a scribble!”

“It’s a C!”

“Scribble!”

“C!”

The yelling grabbed the attention of one of the adults, a young Altean man who was already so chipper in the morning. He rushed over to the two children, crouching down as he grabbed their attention with gentle shushing.

“Now, what’s the problem? You shouldn’t be fighting this early. Not at all for that matter.” He explained sweetly, to which Sendak was quick to huff and show off the block he still held.

“That’s a C, but Shiro say it’s not.”

“That’s because it's scribble!” Shiro defended.

The adult chuckled and took the C block from Sendak and turned it to another side, which had a symbol both children didn’t know. “To me, this symbol is a C...and this symbol here is a C for Shiro,” he added, flipping it to the English side, “and this one is a C for Sendak.” finishing it back to the Galran symbol.

“It’s just in different languages, no need to fuss, you’re both smart boys. Now make up.” he cooed, setting the block down before patting their heads.

Shiro and Sendak both look at each other before Shiro started to tear up, knowing he made a mistake and was quick to launch himself into the cub’s arms, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry” he muttered against his shoulder.

Sendak was quick to purr, his arms going around Shiro’s body before he pressed his face against Shiro’s forehead. “I’m sorry too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
